UNI.T
UNI.T *'Nombre: ' **UNI.T (Internacional). **유니티 (yuniti) en Corea. **'¿Por qué "UNI.T"?:' Se refiere a la armonía y la unión (Unity) de las integrantes. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Numero de' Ex-Integrantes: 9 Chicas. *'Debut:' 18-Mayo-2018. *'Disolución:' 12-Octubre-2018. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''Uyu (우유) **'Por qué 'Uyu'?:' Su significado literal es leche. Es un acrónimo de 'Uri Yuni' (우리 유니) que se refiere a 'nuestra UNI.T' y 'nosotros junto con UNI.T'. *'Género: K-pop. *'Agencia: 'The Unit Culture Industry Company (Corea del Sur). **'''Sub-Agencia: Kakao M Corporation (Corea del Sur). GRUPO DISUELTO Carrera Pre-Debut El grupo esta conformado por las ganadoras del programa de reinicio de idolos que emitió KBS The Unit. El grupo se compone de solistas o diferentes integrantes de grupos que no tuvieron éxito para formar una sub-unidad que las ayude a triunfar en la industria. '2018: Debut con su Primer Mini-Álbum 'line El día 27 de Abril, su agencia revelo una imagen teaser donde se incluía la fecha del debut. A medida que transcurrían las semanas. UNI.T realizo algunas actividades, como transmisiones simultaneas en VLive, donde el grupo se dividió en 3 equipos, de 3 integrantes. Más adelante se fueron revelando día tras día una serie de fotos teaser individuales de las integrantes. Ademas de varios post en Naver hablando sobre cada integrante, y como estaban preparándose. El día 12 de Mayo, durante el "'Dream Concert'" se presentaron de manera anticipada con su canción "'No More'". El día 14 de Mayo, enseñaron el teaser MV de su canción principal "'No More'". Ese mismo día también publicaron el Track List del mini-álbum "'line'". El día 16 de Mayo, logramos escuchar un breve adelanto de sus canciones, con el Highlight medley. El día 18 de Mayo UNI.T hizo su esperado debut con el mini-álbum titulado "'line'", y su canción principal llamada "'No More'", está fue co-producida por Shinsadong Tiger y Design88. La letra expresa la ambigüedad entre ambos géneros más allá de una línea. Podemos escuchar una melodía adictiva, que mezcla Pop y Reggae. "'line'" marca el comienzo del nuevo grupo de chicas UNI.T, y tiene un firme compromiso de ir más allá del final de la línea que las separaría. También es valido probar varios conceptos en el proceso, fácilmente ellas pueden adaptarse a cualquier estilo. '''Regreso con ocho integrantes con Segundo Mini-Álbum 'Begin with the end' y disolución' Tres meses y medio después, el segundo mini álbum de UNI.T está listo para ver la luz. 'Llegará a los escenarios el '''18 de Septiembre '''y se espera que sea el 'último comeback de las chicas, pues el contrato de las dos unidades del programa de supervivencia era de siete meses. Así, Eujin, Yebin, NC.A, Yoonjo, Lee Hyunjoo, Yang Jiwon, Woohee y Lee Suji se unirán una vez más para deleitar a sus fans antes de regresar a sus grupos y compañías y retomar su actividad profesional previa a participar en The UNIT. En esta ocasión, ZN no participará en las promociones debido a sus actividades con su grupo Laboum '''en Japón y '''UNI.T promocionará con ocho integrantes. 끝을 아는 시작 se traduce como “''Empezando por el final''”, haciendo referencia a ese punto y aparte que realizarán las chicas una vez finalicen las promociones de este segundo mini álbum. Se espera que en esta ocasión vuelvan a unirse al productor Shinshadong Tiger, que ya trabajó con UNI.T en su tema debut, pero para conocer todos los detalles de la tracklist y la composición del disco habrá que esperar unos días más tal y como marcha la Schedule '''del grupo. Las primeras integrantes de UNI.T en presentar sus teasers individuales han sido '''Euijin, Yoonjo, Yang Jiwon y Lee Hyunjoo. '''Tras ellas, era el turno de '''Yebin, N.CA, Woohee y Lee Suji. Llegan con colores vivos y con el rosa como color principal de este segundo mini álbum de UNI.T. El 12 de octubre de 2018, el grupo interpretó "I Mean" y "Begin With The End" por última vez en el Music Bank y más tarde el mismo día, se realizó el último fanmeeting del grupo, finalizando las actividades de este. Ex-Integrantes De izquierda a derecha NC.A, Su Ji, Woo Hee, Yoon Jo, Ji Won, Ye Bin, Eui Jin & Hyun Joo *Ji Won (Vocalista y Bailarina) Actriz *Woo Hee (Líder, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yoon Jo (Vocalista y Bailarina) *ZN (Vocalista y Bailarina) de [[LABOUM]] *Eui Jin (Vocalista y Bailarina) de [[SONAMOO]] *NC.A (Vocalista y Bailarina) Solista *Ye Bin (Vocalista y Bailarina) de [[DIA]] *Hyun Joo (Vocalista y Bailarina) Actriz *Su Ji (Vocalista, Rapera, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía Mini Álbum Digital Single Programas de TV *Idol Room (jTBC, 2018) Ep. 8 *Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2018) Ep. 360 *Gag Concert (KBS2, 26.05.2018) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 19.05.2018) (Ji Won, Woo Hee, Eui Jin, NC.A, Hyun Joo) *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, 19.05.2018) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 21.04.2018) *The Unit (KBS2, 28.10.2017 al 10.02.2018) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Dream Concert (12.05.2018) Curiosidades *Dos integrantes del grupo pasaron la audición de The Unit con Super Boot (Ji Won y NC.A). *Las miembros Ji Won, Eui Jin, NC.A y Ye Bin se mantuvieron dentro del TOP9 durante todo el programa, mientras que ZN entró por primera vez en la final. *Los posibles nombres para el grupo fueron: "Unit G", el clásico nombre con el que se le llamó durante el programa. "U.N.G", acrónimo para You and Unit G (Tú y la Unit G). "G.ONE", significando que los fans y la unidad forman uno. "Uni.on", corto para Unit on the Stage (Unidad en el escenario). "The Shine", canción que las miembros presentaron en The Unit, UNI.T que se refierre a la armonía y la unión (Unity) de las integrantes y "UNI", acrónimo para You and I (Tú y yo). *El 24 de febrero del 2018 en la trasmisión del capitulo especial de The Unit, se dieron a conocer el nombre oficial del grupo escogido por los propios fanáticos y como los miembros escogieron al líder. *Ji Won en el programa King of Masked Singer '''reveló que el grupo tendrá su debut en mayo de 2018. *Antes de su debut, durante el '''Dream Concert del 12 de mayo, se presentaron con la canción "No more". Enlaces * Twitter Oficial * Instagram Oficial * Instagram Personal * Facebook Oficial * V Live Oficial * Cafe Daum Oficial Galería UNI.T1.jpg UNI.T2.jpg UNI.T3.jpg UNI.T4.jpg Videografía MV UNI.T No More(넘어)| No More MV UNI.T Begin with the end(끝을 아는 시작)| Begin with the end MV UNI.T(유니티) I mean(난말야)| I mean Categoría:The Unit Culture Industry Company Categoría:KGrupos disueltos Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Grupo Proyecto Categoría:KDebut2018 Categoría:KGirlBand